xvigilantefandomcom-20200214-history
YandereDev
YandereDev, whose real name is Alex, is a 29-year-old independent game developer from California. He was born on June 30, 1988. He worked in a video game company for three years prior to the creation of Yandere Simulator, then left to pursue his dream of becoming an indie game developer. He has worked on five console games and five mobile games for an unnamed company. 4 Between 2013 and 2014, YandereDev produced several simple game prototypes, though none of them became popular. In March of 2014, he pitched the idea of a "schoolgirl serial killer simulator" in a forum post. The idea was met with a very positive reception, so he began working on the game.5 Since the beginning of Yandere Simulator's development, he has created 7 simple "joke" games following the beginning of development: on April 16th 2014 he released Yandere Clicker, on April Fools' 2015 he released Super Yandere 64''and ''Kuudere Simulator, on April Fools' 2016 he released Kuudere Simulator 2, on April 10th 2016 he released Burning Love, on Halloween 2016 he released Yanderetale, on April Fools' 2017 he released Kuudere Simulator 3, and on Halloween 2017 he released Midori Forest. YandereDev has also created an in-game video game called Yanvania: Senpai of the Night, which can be played from Yandere-chan's bedroom, during Pippi Osu's task. He also mentioned a "true love" project that he wants to make. However, when he pitched it, it received a lot of negative criticism. Inspiration Inspiration to create video games: Around 10 years ago, YandereDev used to design simple video games by scribbling characters and ideas. He also tried programs such as RPG Maker, but never took it seriously. He eventually became more serious about making games in 2008. YandereDev was truly inspired to make games after playing a game called lji, which was developed by a man named Daniel Remar. The game was made by one man, so YandereDev felt like it was possible for him to do the same. It sparked his interest in learning how to program. Inspiration for Yandere Simulator: Before working on Yandere Simulator, YandereDev tried to develop other prototype games, but there was a lack of 3D models required. While searching for models, YandereDev saw a very inexpensive schoolgirl character model for sale on the Unity Asset Store. He asked a friend what type of game he would develop if he had to use that model for the protagonist. His friend suggested a "juvenile delinquent" simulator. YandereDev enjoys pushing concepts to the farthest extreme, so he wondered, "Why stop at a delinquent? Why not make her a serial killer?" From there, he pitched the idea for a "yandere simulator" to a high-traffic message board. A lot of people commented on the idea and suggested some really cool-sounding features. The hypothetical game started to sound really fun and it seemed like people were genuinely interested in the idea, so YandereDev decided it would be worthwhile to actually develop the game. Links To YandereDev's Accounts * Official Website * Official Blog * YouTube * Facebook * Twitter * Reddit * Tumblr * Instagram * Wikia * Twitch * Patreon * DeviantArt * Kongregate * SoundCloud Trivia * YandereDev's birthday could be an important date within the YanderX Series, as it would be roughly around the same time period as The Protector's Pre-1989 days. * He may appear in the YanderX Series, though at what time and what series is unknown. * He had relatives that play Yandere Simulator that don't know he created the game. * He is considered the most important member of The X Group, despite being an honorary member.